High data rate communication systems have been developed for long distance telecommunications, distribution of video and other data, and for computer networking applications. Transmission and reception of high bit-rate data signals is complicated by the difficulties in transmitting, detecting, and processing signals at high data rates. For example, at the SONET OC-192 data rate (about 10 Gb/s), electrical systems must generally be configured as waveguides and ample consideration given to stray inductances and capacitances. In addition, regeneration of such signals is difficult, and amplifiers having adequate gain bandwidths tend to be expensive.
At low frequencies, the electrical properties of materials used in circuit fabrication such as semiconductor substrates, circuit board substrates, and other materials tend to be suitable for communication of electrical signals between circuit board mounted components without significant distortion or signal loss. Unfortunately, at higher data rates, the electrical properties of conductors and dielectrics used for circuit fabrication are not ideal, and introduce data signal defects that can be associated with unacceptable increases in bit error rates. Accordingly, methods and apparatus are needed that provide improved signal integrity, particularly for data signals at bit rates of 1 Gb/s and higher.